


Communication Is the Problem to the Answer

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face-Fucking, Happy birthday Christine!, I think that's all the kinks, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Oikawa decide to have a little fun teasing Yamaguchi.</p><p>It doesn't go the way they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Is the Problem to the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my darling [Christine](http://meowable-chan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Based on [ this extra](http://ladder-chan.tumblr.com/post/147294893563/source-haikyucom-the-nail-that-sticks-out-shall)

Looking back, Tooru would often say that his first - and most fatal - mistake was not listening to Sawamura when he had the chance. Of course, it was hard to think that when he was gagged with his own tie, hands bound with his belt, watching Yamaguchi, sweet, innocent Yamaguchi Tadashi, thrust his cock down Kuroo’s throat.  
  
 It began, like most of Tooru’s exploits, as a joke. He and Kuroo had been close enough throughout their high school careers, but a fateful mutual connection to Karasuno saw them spending more time together as captains than they ever had before. And if that time together meant time sighing over the many, many attractive boys at this training camp until the tension was so thick that they found themselves in a dark corner behind the gym, Tooru’s hand over Kuroo’s mouth while he stifled himself by biting Kuroo’s shoulder because the way Kuroo was working his hand over both of them at once was just-  
  
Well.  
  
It really wasn’t Tooru’s fault at all.  
  
“No, but imagine how cute Yama-chan would look when he’s flustered, all freckles and blush,” Tooru hummed one day as he lounged in Kuroo’s lap and fed him bites of fruit.  
  
“It would be pretty adorable,” Kuroo agreed. He took a grape from Tooru’s fingers, dragging his tongue over the tips as he did so. Tooru giggled and leaned in to peck Kuroo’s cheek.  
  
“Just imagine it,” he purred, turning his head so that his lips brushed Kuroo’s ear. “He’s so innocent, so timid. D’you think he’d stutter? Maybe try to pretend he doesn’t want it at first? Or do you think he’d be eager to learn, eager to please his senpai?” A shudder ran through Kuroo, one that Tooru had no intention of forgetting.  
  
“He could definitely use some pampering,” Kuroo agreed. “He hangs out with Tsukki all day, so it’s not like he’s ever flattered in public or anything.”  
  
“Why does he hang out with Glasses?” Tooru wondered. Kuroo shrugged, nuzzling into Tooru’s neck.  
  
“Childhood friends,” he said. “You know what that’s like. You don’t really let go of that person.” Tooru hummed as Kuroo shifted his hold on Tooru’s waist so that he could run his thumbs up and down Tooru’s hipbones.  
  
“Anyway,” he murmured, arching slightly into the touch. “We should spend some time with him. Get to know him better, you know?”  
  
“You want to wreck him, don’t you?” Tooru closed his eyes with a smile.  
  
“I want to wreck him,” he agreed. Kuroo chuckled fondly and pulled Tooru closer to him.  
  
“How ‘bout I wreck you first, and then we see what we can do about little Yamaguchi-kun?” he purred. Tooru shivered and leaned in to meet Kuroo halfway.  
  
-  
  
It was the next day during individual practice that they put their plan into motion. Yamaguchi was standing near one of the benches, gulping down water so quickly that some of it leaked out of the corners of his mouth and dripped down his chin, tracing a line along his neck to disappear under his shirt. Tooru shivered at the sight and glanced over at Kuroo.  
  
Together, they sidled up to either side of Yamaguchi, each clapping a hand to his shoulder.  
  
“Yamaguchi-kun, isn’t it?” Tooru purred. Yamaguchi jumped, looking up at the both of them with wide, startled eyes.  
  
“O-Oikawa-san! Kuroo-san! You startled me,” he said with a nervous chuckle. Tooru smiled down at him.  
  
“We’ve noticed you practicing on your own a lot and thought we might give you some pointers,” Kuroo said. “After all, no matter how well you’re doing alone, you can always learn something from others.”  
  
“U-uh, sure,” Yamaguchi stuttered. Tooru beamed.  
  
“Great!” he said, gripping Yamaguchi’s shoulder. He and Kuroo started steering him toward the door.  
  
“Where are we going?” Yamaguchi asked.  
  
“We need some supplies for what we’re going to teach you,” Tooru said, angling them toward one of the storage closets.  
  
“Oi!” Tooru glanced back at Sawamura, but only smiled innocently at him.  
  
“Don’t worry, Captain-kun!” he called. “You’ll get your pinch server back in one piece.” Sawamura looked like he wanted to say more, but before he got the chance they were already walking down the hallway and to the farthest, most secluded storage closet.  
  
“W-what are we doing back here?” Yamaguchi asked, shoulders scrunching like he was trying to make himself smaller.  
  
“Like we said,” Kuroo purred, pushing Yamaguchi against the wall and leaning into his space. “We’ve had our eye on you, Yamaguchi. We couldn’t help but notice how cute you are.”  
  
“We wanted to… get to know you better,” Tooru added. He leaned in so that his breath fanned across Yamaguchi’s ear. “We wanted to find out what makes you tick.”  
  
A shudder ran through Yamaguchi as Tooru flicked his tongue against the shell of his ear. When Tooru pulled back, Yamaguchi’s eyes were closed and his face was red. Tooru smirked up at Kuroo, basking in their triumph. Then Yamaguchi’s eyes snapped open.  
  
They were like a pair of black holes, dark and hard and drawing Tooru inexplicably closer. He wondered how he had never noticed the sharpness of Yamaguchi’s jaw, the strength in the set of his shoulders. One slender hand came up to grip Tooru’s gym bag and pull him closer. Tooru barely had time to process what was happening before soft, warm lips were devouring his.  
  
Stars were being born behind Tooru’s eyes, bolts of light and color and magic scattering under his skin as Yamaguchi licked his way into Tooru’s mouth.  
  
“Shit,” whispered Kuroo. Yamaguchi pulled away from Tooru to turn that intense stare on him. He glanced back at Tooru and smirked.  
  
“Be a good boy and stay there,” he murmured. Tooru found himself nodding, watching Yamaguchi saunter up to Kuroo and tug him down for a kiss. He was treated to the wonderful sight of Kuroo groaning, melting against Yamaguchi. He gripped Yamaguchi’s waist, making him press up into Kuroo’s chest and moan, tangling his fingers in Kuroo’s hair and tugging. Kuroo whined and Yamaguchi pulled away to attack Kuroo’s neck instead. His eyes flickered open and he stared at Tooru, sucking a hickey into Kuroo’s collar bone as he did so.  
  
Yamaguchi pulled away with an obscene sound, stepping back to look at them both through his lashes. His eyes flickered over to Kuroo, and it was like he had stabbed him.  
  
“On your knees,” he murmured. Kuroo dropped without a word. Tooru bit back a groan as those eyes turned their power on him. Yamaguchi stepped forward, crowding into Tooru’s space and pressing him against the wall. He reached forward to cup Tooru through his shorts, raising an eyebrow at what he found there. “Excited?” he asked.  
  
“You’re so-” Yamaguchi clapped a hand over Tooru’s mouth with a disapproving look.  
  
“Someone will hear,” he said. He took his hand away from Tooru’s erection to slip his bag off his shoulder. Without a word, he dug around in Tooru’s bag, coming up a moment later with his uniform tie. He held it up, eyebrow raised in question, and when Tooru nodded he leaned up on his toes to slip it into Tooru’s mouth.  
  
The entire slender length of his body pressed against Tooru’s, making him groan around the tie. Yamaguchi hummed softly and knotted the makeshift gag tight at the base of his skull.  
  
“That’s better,” he purred, falling back onto his heels and dragging his hands down Tooru’s torso. “Now you won’t make any noise to give us away while we deal with…” he trailed off, but the squeeze he gave to Tooru’s cock made his point perfectly. He worked his fingers over it, dragging the fabric of Tooru’s shorts and briefs up and down across its length. Yamaguchi hummed low in his throat, looking up at Tooru like he was a puzzle and Yamaguchi was determined to solve it. Tooru’s eyes flickered shut and he threw his head back, whining into his gag. Yamaguchi leaned in to kiss and nip at Tooru’s neck, working his hand faster and squeezing tighter and the heat in Tooru’s belly was growing and growing and Tooru was rocketing higher and higher and-  
  
“Really?” Tooru peeled his eyes open to see Yamaguchi giving him an unimpressed look. Tooru thought that he should probably care about that, but he was too busy trying to find all the pieces of his consciousness that had been scattered by orgasm. Yamaguchi sighed heavily and started digging in Tooru’s bag again.  
  
“I didn’t want to have to do this,” he said without looking up. “After all, your hands are probably the best things about you. But if you’re going to get that worked up that easily, then we’re going to have to take precautions against you doing something rude, like touching yourself and ruining all my plans.” He emerged at last with Tooru’s belt in hand. “Turn around,” he said. Tooru scraped together enough coherent thought to obey, putting his hands behind his back unprompted.  
  
That earned him a pleased hum and a kiss to the back of his neck as Yamaguchi looped the belt around his wrists and cinched it tight.  
  
“Now I want you to stand there and watch,” he said. “Because unlike you, Kuroo-san has been very good and waited his turn.” Kuroo groaned, the sound muffled by how hard he was biting his own lip. Tooru turned around so he could face them, warming at Yamaguchi’s nod of approval. Then Yamaguchi turned to face Kuroo and it was like Tooru no longer existed.  
  
“Yamaguchi,” Kuroo whined, leaning forward. Yamaguchi tangled his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, humming softly and guiding him forward. Kuroo nuzzled the front of Yamaguchi’s shorts, moaning into the fabric.  
  
“Help me out?” Yamaguchi whispered. Kuroo nodded and Yamaguchi let him lean back. His hands came up to tug at Yamaguchi’s shorts, drawing them down so that Yamaguchi could step out of them. He did the same to Yamaguchi’s boxers, then sat back on his heels, waiting for further instruction.  
  
“Good boy,” Yamaguchi murmured. Kuroo’s cheeks heated and he bit back another whimper. Tooru watched Yamaguchi stroke himself with a broken sigh. Then he smiled down at Kuroo and whispered, “Go ahead.”  
  
Kuroo dove in with an enthusiasm that Tooru would tease him for if he weren’t just as desperate himself. He could feel his cock twitching, trying to get hard again despite how soon it was after his last orgasm. With his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips, Kuroo drew the head of Yamaguchi’s cock into his mouth and sucked, drawing a moan from all three of them.  
  
Yamaguchi let Kuroo do what he wanted for a couple of minutes, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. Then he tightened his grip on Kuroo’s hair and started thrusting his hips, and Tooru wondered what he had done in a past life to earn his place here. Kuroo dropped his hands, folding them meekly in his lap as he let Yamaguchi use him however he pleased.  
  
Tooru’s head was spinning, his eyes having trouble focusing as all the blood in his body migrated to his dick. He was growing certain that Yamaguchi would finish and leave them there to take care of each other when all at once he stilled, then pulled out.  
  
“You’ve got such a nice mouth, Kuroo,” he whispered, stroking Kuroo’s cheek with a tenderness that felt very out of place with the rest of the day’s events. “I think Oikawa has been patient enough. Why don’t you reward him, and let him feel that mouth as well?” Kuroo nodded and Yamaguchi smiled sweetly at him. He stepped aside just enough to let Kuroo shuffle over to where Tooru stood, his back to the wall. He looked up at Tooru with all of the fire and passion that Tooru remembered dancing in his eyes, but none of the control. Kuroo knelt at Tooru’s feet, utterly submissive, and _fuck_ , it was the hottest thing Tooru had ever seen.  
  
When Kuroo reached up to pull down Tooru’s shorts, it occurred to Tooru that he was still covered in cum. He whined, trying to warn Kuroo, but then the shorts were gone and Kuroo was leaning in to lick away the mess on Tooru’s hips. Tooru closed his eyes, sure that if he watched Kuroo he would be cumming again all too soon. He kept them shut as Kuroo pulled down his boxers and started licking stripes up his length and around his balls, and even when Kuroo took him into his mouth.  
  
It wasn’t until Kuroo’s movements stuttered and he moaned, long and low, that Tooru opened his eyes.  
  
Yamaguchi was crouched behind Kuroo, one hand smoothing up and down his spine while the other was hidden beneath him, arm working in a familiar motion. Tooru groaned and dropped his head back against the wall.  
  
“Like what you see, Oikawa?” Yamaguchi asked. Tooru forced himself to look down again. Yamaguchi leaned forward to ruck Kuroo’s shirt up and sink his teeth into the flesh of his back. Tooru moaned. Kuroo stuttered in his rhythm again, whining around Tooru’s length while Yamaguchi smirked. “Found it,” he whispered. Tooru’s hips stuttered harshly and he tried to pull away.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about cumming again,” Yamaguchi hummed, pushing Kuroo farther onto Tooru’s cock. “After all, I’m not going to let him cum until after you do. After I do, too, but you get the point.”  
  
Tooru groaned and closed his eyes. He could feel every move Yamaguchi made, every time he brushed against Kuroo’s prostate, every time he added a finger or twisted them just right. He was sure he was going to die before long, and he wasn’t all that upset about it.  
  
Finally, Yamaguchi pulled his fingers out of Kuroo, stroking the flesh of his ass in a placating motion while he used his clean hand to fish for the lube. Tooru narrowed his eyes, recognizing it as the bottle from his own bag, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much. Not when Yamaguchi was upending the bottle to spread its contents along his cock, then pressing the tip to Kuroo’s entrance with a serene smile.  
  
“Keep going,” Yamaguchi whispered into Kuroo’s ear, then slammed his hips forward all at once.  
  
Kuroo howled around Tooru, sobbing and gasping and choking in pleasure and surprise. Tooru trembled with all the different sensations, sure that if it weren’t for his gag he would be yelling loud enough for the entire school to hear. Yamaguchi didn’t give either of them time to adjust, but pulled back and started thrusting at a brutal pace.  
  
Every pull away drew Kuroo off of Tooru’s cock, and every thrust pushed him forward again. Tooru wished his hands were free so that he could run them through Kuroo’s hair, maybe touch his cheek and make sure he was okay, maybe hold him in place so he could fuck his mouth with more accuracy. As it was, however, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stay upright for very much longer. Even with Kuroo’s hands bracing his hips, Tooru was beginning to feel unstable. Then Kuroo lurched forward until his nose was pressed against Tooru’s pelvis, and Tooru’s world came apart at the seams.  
  
The shout he let out as he came down Kuroo’s throat was loud enough to be heard through the gag. It echoed around the storage closet and rang in Tooru’s ears like he was hearing his own voice for the first time. He collapsed in a heap in front of Kuroo.  
  
As if that was the signal that he had been waiting for, Yamaguchi switched his pace from unrelenting to downright cruel. He slammed into Kuroo, skin slapping against skin and slick noises echoing off the walls. Then all at once he stopped, biting down on Kuroo’s back and gripping at his hips hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises behind. Kuroo whined, trying to work his hips back onto Yamaguchi, but the iron-tight hold Yamaguchi had on him allowed for little movement. Suddenly Yamaguchi relaxed, slumping against Kuroo’s back. He breathed deep for just a moment, then pushed himself upright.  
  
“On your back,” he said, tapping Kuroo’s flank. Kuroo rolled over and laid still, his cock standing upright and his eyes glazed over. Yamaguchi gestured Tooru over, and he went, shuffling on his knees. Yamaguchi reached around him to undo the latch of his belt, massaging Tooru’s wrists as he brought them around his body. “Give me a hand?” he asked, pressing kisses to each of Tooru’s knuckles. Tooru nodded.  
  
Yamaguchi directed him gently, nudging him until he was kneeling beside Kuroo, one hand around his cock and the other settled against his stomach. Yamaguchi nodded and slithered down onto his stomach, pulling Kuroo’s legs up over his shoulders.  
  
The best thing about sex with Kuroo was how responsive he was. When Tooru first started moving his hand, Kuroo shuddered and bucked into the sensation. When Yamaguchi wriggled his tongue inside Kuroo’s ass, he went utterly still.  
  
“Yama-” Kuroo whined, stopping halfway through to bite at his own shoulder in an attempt to muffle his moans. Tooru kept pumping him at a steady rate, feeling the way his abdominal muscles twitched and fluttered in pleasure. He watched Yamaguchi slip first one, then two fingers in alongside his tongue, curling and tapping them irregularly and making Kuroo writhe. He pulled back, licking some of his own cum off of his chin, and looked up at Tooru.  
  
“Get him off,” he ordered. Tooru tightened his grip and pumped faster, ignoring finesse and technique for pure friction. Kuroo sobbed and arched off the floor, his cock twitching wildly and his entire body stuttering. He came across Tooru’s hand with a voiceless scream, crumpling to the floor in a useless heap. Yamaguchi pulled his fingers out gently and wiped them on a towel from Tooru’s bag.  
  
“Well,” he said, examining his hand to make sure there was no evidence left behind. “That was fun.” Then he stood and pulled his shorts up and left. Tooru blinked at the door in shock. He reached behind his head to tug the knot of his gag free.  
  
“Kuroo?” he gasped, still looking at the door.  
  
“Yeah?” Kuroo panted.  
  
“I think we might have underestimated him.”  
  
“You think?”  
  
-  
  
Half an hour later, when they had pulled themselves together as much as they could, Tooru and Kuroo slipped out of the storage closet and started making their way towards the showers. Kuroo’s arm was slung over Tooru’s shoulder, the extra support being the only thing keeping him on his feet.  
  
They made it all the way to the dorm building before they ran into any other players.  
  
“So,” Sawamura said genially from where stood by the doorway, clearly waiting for them with his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. “I hear you and Yamaguchi had a nice talk.”  
  
“What the fuck,” Tooru said, voice flat.  
  
“That kid’s a demon,” Kuroo agreed. Sawamura snorted.  
  
“I tried to warn you,” he said. Then he reached into his pocket and tossed a small white pill bottle at them. “For the pain,” he said before walking off. Tooru looked at the bottle, then up at Kuroo.  
  
“Best decision we ever made,” he said. Kuroo only grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
